Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device. For details, the present invention relates to an opening and closing device such as a door or a window which is formed in a wall partitioning a space into two spaces, and is installed in an aperture area for the coming and going of people and objects.
Background Art
Doors are a type of opening and closing device which are installed in a doorway of a building, a doorway of a room of an interior of a building, and a doorway of a vehicle.
The doors are classified into a variety of types based on differences in structure and motion.
For example, there is a hinged door which oscillates (swings) rounding on hinged places, a sliding door which slides along a groove or a rail, and further a revolving door.
For example, an automatic door described in Patent Document 1 has the following structure.
That is, the automatic door described in Patent Document 1 includes a pair of door main bodies composed of toughened glass or the like, and the upper end rims of the door main bodies are reinforced by the upper reinforcing frame made from metal. Further, the upper end rims of the door main bodies are suspended slidably in a transom. Further, the respective lower end rims of the door main bodies are reinforced by the lower reinforcing frame made from reinforced synthetic resin that low-permittivity synthetic resin is reinforced to have strength equivalent to that of a metallic material.
Further, under the floor of the door passage formed by opening the two door main bodies 121, a capacitance sensor is laid down so as to extend from the entrance side up to the exit side of the door passage.
Further, in Patent Document 2, there is disclosed an automatic door in which a dimming glass is fitted into a door. This automatic door includes a sensor which senses a passer, and makes the dimming glass visible or invisible by a signal transmitted from this sensor.
Further, in Patent Document 3, there is disclosed an elevator apparatus using a dimming glass as a vision glass of a car door. This elevator apparatus senses the car stopping in a door zone, and makes the dimming glass visible.